hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman 2: Silent Assassin
|eng = Glacier |genre = Third-Person Stealth |platforms = *Windows *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *Xbox *Xbox 360 *Nintendo GameCube |mode = Single-Player |web = Silent Assassin Webpage (ioi.dk) Hitman Webpage }} Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (abbreviated to Silent Assassin) is the second installment in the Hitman video game franchise, developed by IO-Interactive, and was released on October 1st, 2002 in the United States of America. The player takes the place of a bald assassin named 47 after he killed his creator, Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, and retires to a small church in Sicily. Plot Note: While the general plot of ''Silent Assassin follows a distinct path, many elements such as the assassination methods and character interactions are subject to the player's decisions. The game offers several events and methods to targets, along with multiple decisions based on the sandbox gameplay. This story synopsis concentrates on the main plot thread of the game the player would generally encounter on their first time playing.'' The game's introductory sequence shows the conversations of two men, Sergei Zavorotko and the Mystery Man, talks on a cargo ship about someone the mystery man saw in Rotterdam. They go to Dr. Ort-Meyer's cloning lab/mental asylum and find everybody inside to be dead. They find a few tapes that shows Agent 47 strangling an Romanian SWAT member and dragging his body to corner with a Fiber Wire, and shooting down more Romanian SWAT members and an orderly. After watching the tapes, the mystery man concludes that the killer is none other than Agent 47, and Sergei decides to hire him. The two men then leave the building. Many rumors arose that 47 was dead and died extremely wealthy. Therefore, 47 decides to leave his life as a contract killer and retreats to a Sicilian church owned by Father Emilio Vittorio. He works as a humble gardener at the church. Soon, Vittorio becomes a friend of 47. One day, 47 decides to confess his past to Vittorio. After his confession, a car arrives at the church, two people get out of the car. Vittorio says to them that the church is closed. But one of the persons assaults Vittorio and kidnaps him. He leaves a ransom of 500,000 dollars. Unable to pay that price, 47 contacts the ICA (International Contract Agency) and agrees to perform an assassination mission for information about the whereabouts of Vittorio. He gets information from the Agency that Vittorio is captured in basement of Gulliani's Villa Borghese. 47 infiltrates the Villa Borghese and kills Gulliani, but fails to find Vittorio in the basement room. The agency confirms this by describing recent satellite footage showing the priest being dragged away by four Russian looking men in uniform, where he was later lost at an airport. To repay his debt to the Agency, 47 accepts an assignment which entails the assassination of 4 Russian generals. After the hit on the last General, he negotiates a payment raise and accepts more contracts from the Agency. Eventually, he gives up his search for Vittorio, believing him to be dead. He travels to various countries, namely Russia, Japan, Afghanistan, Malaysia and India to carry out contracts. After some time, 47 learns that Vittorio's kidnapping was an elaborate setup by Sergei, the brother of one of 47's five fathers, to lure him out of retirement. He also learns that all of 47's targets were individuals who were involved in a transaction of a nuclear warhead, Sergei had bought recently, and that the items 47 was sometimes ordered to "retrieve" were all components of two nuclear missiles, which Sergei was planning to sell to a Sikh sect in Punjab, India. The warheads had key signature software that would fool the Americans into thinking the warheads were theirs, and therefore bypass the American missile defense system. Sergei, who has ties to the Russian government and military, needed to eliminate everyone involved in the deal, and therefore, offered 47 the contracts as the client. Learning this, 47 pursues Zavorotko, who manages to elude 47 and takes Father Vittorio hostage at the Gontranno Church. 47 confronts Sergei, where he gives a subsequent chase around the church in which he finally kills him, and frees Vittorio. Vittorio gives 47 his rosary and begs him to follow a good path. 47 decides that he is incapable of finding inner peace, and thus, leaves the rosary on the church door and eventually resumes his life as a hitman. Gameplay New features * The fiber wire, the binoculars and the compass are now a permanent part of 47's arsenal and no longer need to be bought at the start of each mission. Also, the compass is now part of the HUD rather than an object. * Ratings: at the end of each mission, your stealth and aggression are rated. If you earn the Silent Assassin rating in a mission, a new weapon will be unlocked. * The map now shows all AI movements in real-time, including civilians, guards, policemen, VIPs and targets. In addition, it also shows elevators, doors, stairs, ladders, ICA pickup spots, and points of interest to help you traverse the map. * Anaesthetic: a new introduced weapon. Instead of killing enemies, it sedates them for a short period of time. * Silenced versions of select weapons, which don't alert guards. * During close encounters, 47 can knock out enemies with the butt of his weapon, creating another way to pacify enemies without killing them. * Addition of crouching, which allows 47 to hide behind a low object. * 47 can now run backwards, making movement more fluent and player-friendly. * Detailed statistics are shown at the end of each mission. * First-person mode, replacing the free-look view. * Ballers: a dual weapon treated as one. * Looking through the lock of a door is now possible. * Ability to pick locked doors. * Weapons gathered from previous missions can be used in the next ones, replacing the shop menu. * In some missions, Diana will talk to 47 to assist him in completing the mission. Removed features * Dual-wielding is no longer the default action when picking a handgun with another one already in hand. It's still possible with the Dual-handgun glitch, though. * The shop menu is no longer available, being replaced with the ability for players to use weapons and utilities acquired from previous missions or the Silent Assassin weapon award. * Free-look is removed (replaced by first-person mode). Changed features * Running now requires players to press the directional buttons, as opposed to the previous game where pressing the run button will make 47 run forward. Censorship Censored versions (patched beyond v1.01 this includes Steam release) retain all three Sikh levels; however references to Gurdwara location have been removed, as well as dialogue referring to Sikhs as "towelheads" has been removed. Temple City level female patrols and alcohol bottles have been removed and posters around the level now show the face of the cult leader instead of Shiva. Missions # The Gontranno Sanctuary # Anathema # St. Petersburg Stakeout # Kirov Park Meeting # Tubeway Torpedo # Invitation to a Party # Tracking Hayamoto # Hidden Valley # At the Gates # Shogun Showdown # Basement Killing # The Graveyard Shift # The Jacuzzi Job # Murder at the Bazaar # The Motorcade Interception # Tunnel Rat # Temple City Ambush # The Death of Hannelore # Terminal Hospitality # St. Petersburg Revisited # Redemption at Gontranno Targets * Giuseppe Guillani * Russian Army General * Makarov * Igor Kubasko * Mikhail Bardachenko * Vladimir Zhupikov * Spetsnaz Agent (optional) * Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. * Masahiro Hayamoto * Brat Charliego Sidjan * Charlie Sidjan * Mohammad Amin * Ahmed Zahir * Abdul Bismillah Malik * Yussef Hussein * Assassins * Hannelore von Kamprad * Deewana Ji * Sergei Zavorotko (failed) * Agent 17 * Bodyguards of Sergei Zavorotko * Sergei Zavorotko VIPs * Emilio Vittorio (Anathema and Redemption at Gontranno) * Sergei Zavorotko * Makarov * Mikhail Bardachenko * Vladimir Zhupikov * United Nations soldiers * Agent Smith * Patients in The Death of Hannelore Other characters * Mystery Man * Lei Ling Weapons Firearms * Silverballer .45 * 9mm Pistol * 9mm Pistol SD * Revolver * 5.45mm Pistol * Deagle .50 * .22 Suppressed * Uzi 9mm * Sub Machine Gun * Silenced SMG * AK Assault Rifle * M4 Rifle * SP12 Shotgun * Double-Barrelled Shotgun * Sawn-Off Shotgun * SVD Sniper * W2000 Sniper * W2000 Custom Sniper * M195 Sniper * R93 Sniper * M60 Light MG * Combat Crossbow Melee Weapons * Fiber Wire * Kitchen knife * Combat knife * Scalpel * Golf club * Katana * Fire axe * Anaesthetic Other * Bomb * Poison Notes * The naming conventions for the weapons in this game have undergone a substantial simplification compared to that seen in the original, as can be seen; * The Beretta is now "9mm pistol" * The Colt Python is simply "revolver" (additionally, misspelled in-game as "S't'''ub-nosed") * The PSM is simply ".54 pistol", et cetera Reception Hitman 2 probably received the best reviews as compared to any other Hitman game and other games of 2002. IGN gave the game an 8.7 with a review "One of the more interesting games of 2002 returns with much needed improvement". GameRankings gave the game 85.02% on PS2, 84.88% on PC, 84.63% on Xbox, and 83.47% on GC. Metacritic gave amazing reviews, saying "IO Interactive has fixed almost every flaw for Hitman 2, the result is an almost perfect blend of action and stealth." with highest rating on PC of 87, followed by 85 on PS2, 84 on Xbox and 83 on GC. IMDb gave the game a 7.5 on 10. Gamespot gave the game a highest of 8.6 on PC, followed by 8.6 again on PS2, then 8.4 on Xbox and 8.3 on GC, saying "Hitman 2 virtually fixes all the problems of its predecessor and stands tall on its own merit as an outstanding action game". Eurogamer gave the game 7.9 on 10. The user score of ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin was 90. As of 2009, the game has sold a total of 3.7 million units, making it the second best selling Hitman game so far, with Hitman: Absolution being the first, at 7 million. Gallery Promotional Art GontrannoConceptH2SA.jpg|Promotional image for Gontranno Sanctuary. AnathemaConceptH2SA.jpg|Promotional image for Anathema. StPetersConceptH2SA.jpg|Ditto, but for Invitation to a Party. StPetersConcept2H2SA.jpg|Ditto. MalaysiaConceptH2SA.jpg|Promotional for Basement Killing. JapanConceptH2SA.jpg|Promotional for Shogun Showdown. JapanConcept2H2SA.jpg|Ditto. JapanConcept3H2SA.jpg|Promotional for Tracking Hayamoto. Trivia *This is the only numbered sequel so far. *It is the only Hitman game to be released on a Nintendo platform (Nintendo GameCube). *Only the PlayStation 3 release comes with Spanish language support. Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin